Kazuma Kiryu
|-|Y0= |-|YK= |-|YK2= |-|Y3= |-|Y4= |-|Y5= |-|Y6= Summary Kazuma Kiryū (桐生一馬) is the main protagonist in the series. Born in June 17, 1968 (blood type O), Kazuma Kiryu lost his parents at a young age and was raised in the Sunflower Orphanage where he met Akira Nishikiyama, who became his best friend, the latter's sister Yuko and Yumi Sawamura. Kazama became a father figure for Kazuma and raised him like his own; fostering close ties. When Kazuma graduated from junior high school, with Kazama's support and guidance, he and Nishikiyama were introduced into the Dojima Family, Tojo Clan's most powerful subsidiary. Time flows to 1995, and now 27 years old, Kazuma had everything going well for him and rose in the hierarchy, earning the nickname "The Dragon of the Dojima Family" due to the dragon tattoo on his back. He had planned on starting his own subsidiary group until an event changed his life, where he took the blame for the murder of the Dojima Boss, Sohei Dojima, to protect his best friend, and was imprisoned for ten years. Before his release, he received a letter from Kazama, prompting him to return to the city. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, higher with melee weapons and firearms Name: Kazuma Kiryu, The Dragon Of Dojima, Taichi Suzuki Origin: Yakuza Gender: Male Age: 48 (As of Yakuza 6) Classification: Human, Yakuza member (Formerly), Member Of The Dojima Family (Formerly), Fourth Chairman Of The Tojo Clan (Formerly), Caretaker Of The Sunshine Orphanage (Formerly), Real estate manager (Formerly), Former Cabaret Manager of Four Shine, Taxi Driver In Fukuoka, occasional blogger Powers and Abilities: |-|Base Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Martial Arts (Dragon of Dojima; a mixture of Street Fighting, Pro Wrestling and Jiu-jitsu; also possesses multiple other fighting styles), Able to use a variety of weapons to great effect, Statistics Amplification (Can get more powerful the more he is hurt or drunk, can increase his speed and attack power tremendously with beast style and rush style), Rage Power, Limited Invulnerability, Aura Manipulation, Healing (With Toughness, Staminan and many foods), Regeneration (Low, while in Heat mode he will gradually gain back health over time or via massive leaps if he uses Heat Actions), Non-Physical Interaction (Harmed and defeated ghosts), Vehicular Mastery (Extremely skilled at driving cars), Power Mimicry (Kiryu mimicked his Rush and Beast style just by looking at few moves), Damage Boost (Can increase the damage of his attacks when getting hit) and Accelerated Development (Can create new techniques by spending money on himself), Extreme Pain Tolerance Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Can survive being stung by jellyfish without much problems) |-|With Equipments=Life Manipulation (Capable of leaving just a slim of health whenever he is going to die while having a stone of enduring), Damage Reduction (Capable of reducing various types of damage by equipments), Regeneration (Low; With Hawker's Belly Warmer, he can recover health just by standing still), Supernatural Luck (With Lucky Binding, he can get supernatural luck on money and financial problems), Stealth Mastery (With Silent Shoes, he can sneak around decrease the chance of getting into fights), Probability Manipulation (Can increase safety of his allies with Traveler's Amulet), Sound Manipulation (With Mew Shoes, he can create annoying sounds that can taunt the opponent), Empathic Manipulation (With Rage Ring, he can enrage the opponent instantly), Mind Manipulation (With Tattered Scarf, the opponent will forcibly pity on him), Creation (Capable of multiplying money the more he walks with Ebisu Socks), Extrasensory Perception (With Trouble Finder, he can see who are looking for a fight), Electricity Manipulation (Can electrocute his opponents with Tasers), Explosion Manipulation (Can create explosions with grenade launchers) Resistance to following: Pain Manipulation (With Fearless Binding, he can get resistance to pain), Status Effect Inducement (With Regal Chain Shirt, he can negate the effects of stunning), Fire Manipulation (With Fireproof Shirt, he can get resistance to fire), Electricity Manipulation (With Insulated Shirt, he can get resistance to electric shocks), Elemental Manipulation (With Celestial Garb, he can get resistance to elements), Alcohol (With Alertness Hood, he can break down Alcohol faster than normal human can), Death Manipulation (Can save himself from death by Sacrifice Stone) and Fear Manipulation (Can forcibly give himself peace of mind with Protective Amulet) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can fight toe-to-toe against Saejima, who can generate this much energy with his punches. Fought against and defeated a shark underwater. Fought against and defeated Hiroya Egashira aka Mr. Shakedown multiple times, who noted himself to have wasted money behind buying mountains and islands and to have risked his life by fighting against sharks and orcas and fighting in every single spot save for outer space), higher with melee weapons and firearms Speed: Superhuman running speed (Can keep up with tigers. Can also run fast enough to leave blurs and appear faster than humans can perceive, after witnessing this event) with Hypersonic combat speed and reflexes (Can perceive a bullet flying towards him and easily dodge it just by bending, and has blitzed people faster than they could react. Has also dodged shotgun pellets at close range and viewed them in slow motion and is capable of accurately shooting at rocket launcher shots right before they hit him and has dodged them multiple times in a row, and they can reach Mach 0.9 at their lowest. Can throw rapid flurries of punches and kicks fast enough to make them look like blurs. Fought against Goro Majima, who can also dodge bullets from modern-day suppressed pistols at point-blank range, most notable of them being against Lao, which was calc'd at Mach 9. Can himself dodge bullets at point-blank range in the challenges) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Stopped a charging 3-ton bull dead in its tracks, and can lift motorcycles and electrical boxes. Should scale to Shigeru Nakahara, who while several decades out of his prime, could still easily stomp multiple bulls without much issue. Manhandled two tigers all by himself. Held up a massive wooden beam all by himself. Capable of effortlessly yanking out great white sharks with only a fishing pole and a single arm. Can easily dislocate human arms with a casual pull) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Defeated two tigers single-handedly, bare-handed and smashed part of a statue with a punch. Scales to Saejima), higher with melee weapons and firearms Durability: Small Building level (Can take hits from Saejima and other people of comparable power. Massive explosions from helicopter missiles don't faze him in the least bit. Can also take missiles from the Panzerfaust 3, an anti-tank rocket launcher, with minimal damage. Survived an explosion that destroyed the entire floor of a building) Stamina: Incredibly high (Fought and defeated bare-handed more than one hundred yakuza members at once without tiring. Has consistently fought and defeated many powerful people in long fights over the years. Being shot and stabbed multiple times doesn't affect him in the least bit), can increase his stamina with Tauriner and Staminan Range: Standard melee range (Unarmed), extended melee range (With various weapons), several tens to hundreds of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Initially carried a pager, but later switched to a flip phone by 2006. Later carries a Sony Xperia smartphone by 2016 Intelligence: Gifted. Despite the fact that he can learn new moves and techniques from different masters of martial arts, he can also learn new moves and techniques by himself via random events happening around him through sight and muscle memory alone. Because of this, he has been capable of dominating the world's best martial artists, including the likes of Jo Amon, who dedicated his entire life to mastering every single form of combat known to man just to defeat him in such a way that Kiryu would never be able to walk ever again. Was also an incredibly successful real estate agent before the imminent Lost Decade in Japan, and also successfully handled a cabaret club by himself during the events of Yakuza Kiwami 2. Majima stated that Kiryu was "always thinking ten steps ahead" when it came to tactics alone. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, refuses to kill unless in self-defense or in sheer rage. Will put himself in harms' way to protect his friends and loved ones and can fly into an uncontrollable rage upon witnessing them getting hurt or killed. Certain equipment can only be used once. Beast Style makes his movement slow and cumbersome (Though they have the added advantage of making his attacks immune to being stopped) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fighting Styles * Brawler style: Kiryu's canonical style throughout Yakuza 0. A basic yet powerful style relying on simple brawling, hence the name. Fighting is somewhat flashy in execution and slow, especially in comparison to Majima, but his blows are powerful. Its simplicity represents Kiryu's status as a mere Yakuza underling and debt collector, shown by the very amateur handling of his body weight in his attacks. Despite this, Kiryu's impressive physical ability proves itself whenever he takes on groups of foes by himself and coming out with only slightly ragged breath. Many attacks in Brawler style have a wrestling-like quality to them, which combined with his basic street brawling, complete the style with simple yet effective moves. This style, from the progression of its combos, to its stance, can be viewed as an unrefined, prototypical version of Kiryu's Dragon style. It that bears blue Heat. * Beast style: The third fighting style that Kiryu learns in the game: A Power style that focuses on brute strength and use of immensely heavy weapons such as motorbikes, shown by Kiryu's grounded stance with legs far apart to fortify his balance, and open-handed claw-like hands hinting at his focus on grappling. Slow but powerful, Kiryu emphasizes his incredible tenacity and capacity to take hits. This style represents Kiryu using the full force of his fantastic musculature, being able to pick up objects no normal human could realistically lift such as motorcycles, as well as throwing around full-grown men with only one hand. Each attack in Beast style is delivered with all of his body weight behind it, making for incredibly slow yet just as incredibly devastating hits that are capable of knocking foes off their feet or breaking through their guards without much effort. It bears yellow Heat. * Rush Style: The second fighting style that Kiryu learns in the game: A Speed style that draws on boxing, shown by Kiryu's upright stance with a high guard put up. The Rush style is best known for its ability to quickly stun enemies with "Dempsey Roll"-like bursts of relentless blows, as well as its emphasis on Kiryu's speed and footwork; his movement speed is increased while using this style, and he can dodge three times in a row. This style represents Kiryu tapping into the upper limits of his movement speed and reaction time, seemingly on the level of advanced martial artists despite never having any proper training in boxing. It bears purple Heat. * Dragon of Dojima: This style is what Kiryu eventually adopts in titles that take place chronologically later than Yakuza 0. It is a powerful combination between basic street brawling, punch-and-kick-based martial arts such as karate or muay thai, and judo grappling, with a simple fighting stance deceiving the all-around massive power and impressive speed that few like Kiryu can properly possess to wield the style effectively. The best of Kiryu's other styles, such as the speed of Rush, the strength of Beast, and the technique of Brawler meld into what is Kiryu's one-and-only signature fighting style. It bears white Heat (red in Yakuza Kiwami). Heat Moves * Dragon Spirit: For a limited time, Kazuma becomes unbeatable. * Ultimate Essence: At the edge of defeat, Kazuma delivers a powerful stomach punch that sends the enemy flying. Does an extreme amount of damage. * Essence Of Terror: Kazuma defeats many enemies at once at a speed faster than the eye can follow. * Essence Of Hurling: Kazuma performs a powerful reversal technique after an enemy grabs him. * Komaki Fist Reversal: Kazuma performs a powerful counter move against an enemy's attack. The move differs based on the direction of the enemy's attack. * Komaki Swordless Rebirth: As a sword-wielding enemy attacks, Kazuma disarms him. * Komaki Shot Stopper: While near an opponent brandishing a firearm, Kazuma stops the enemy from shooting, then he delivers a vicious strike. * Dragon God's Ward: While guarding, Kazuma can block bladed weapons and bullets with his bare hands. Techniques Without Heat * Max Komaki Tiger Drop: Komaki Tiger Drop enhanced. * Komaki Tiger Drop: As an opponent's attack is coming towards Kazuma, he delivers a quick, powerful, straight stomach punch. Does a lot of damage. * Komaki Knockback: While guarding, Kazuma backhands an enemy and the enemy gets knocked back, creating a chance for a counter attack. * Komaki Parry: As the enemy's attack is coming towards Kazuma, he steps to the side and performs a grappling knee to the stomach. Feats: *Respect thread Theme song Gallery File:Maxresdefault (1)-2.jpg|Kazuma Kiryu Vs Keiji Shibusawa (Yakuza 0) File:Kiryu_vs_nishiki.jpg|Kazuma Kiryu vs Akira Nishikiyama (Yakuza Kiwami) File:Kiryu_vs_ryuji.png|Kazuma Kiryu vs Ryuji Goda (Yakuza Kiwami 2) File:Kiryu_vs_tsuneo.png|Kazuma Kiryu vs Tsuneo Iwami (Yakuza 6) File:Ryu ga Gotoku Kiwami.jpg|Kazuma beating Yuya with a motorcycle (Yakuza Kiwami, the HD remake of the first Yakuza game) File:Kiryu vs Shimano.gif|Kazuma Kiryu Vs Futoshi Shimano (Yakuza Kiwami, the HD remake of the first Yakuza game) 1_UUGjflR5KIy8kaBY9IOBXA.gif|Kazuma performing Komaki Tiger Drop against one of the two tigers he has fought (as a Heat Action) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yakuza Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Sega Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Criminals Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Healers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Life Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Probability Users Category:Sound Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Honorable Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Game Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Performers